


Sloppy Seconds

by Momus



Series: Adventures of Grindr [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged!Up, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Casual Sex, College!AU, Cumshot, Hook-Up, M/M, Overstimulation, Partying, Public Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Threesomes, Voyeurism, grindr!au, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: Due to unforeseen circumstances, Hinata is separated from Kageyama for the night, but he isn't quite satisfied and it isn't long before he finds another hot match on Grindr.  Is he getting himself into something more than he can handle?





	1. Chapter 1

The volleyball game was intense and nearly took all of Hinata's attention, but it wasn't long before Kageyama was stroking at his thigh and sneaking his hand into Hinata's thin briefs. As much as Hinata loved volleyball, he loved the touch of Kageyama's hand on his cock even more. But then, right in the heat of it all, Kageyama's phone rang and he cursed after hanging up -- someone called in sick to work, meaning he had to replace them. Disheartened, the pair exchanged heated stares as they dressed; Hinata couldn't remember feeling so wanted by someone in all his life. It was an addicting feeling. To his surprise, Kageyama kissed him tenderly before opening the front door and allowing Hinata to leave.

"I need to see you again." He whispered hotly and Hinata bit his lower lip with a sly smile.

They parted ways when they were outside and Hinata found himself at a loss at what to do with himself. It was early and he wasn't ready to go back to his dorm yet; his roommate was probably back and he didn't feel like being lectured about his lack of studying. Instead, he took out his phone and was astonished by the number of messages he had received on Grindr. He crossed the street to the Siren's Coffee, bought a mocha frappuccino and got right down to looking through his messages.

**M: Hey hottie, you need a fat dick in you tonight?**

**J: Fuuccckk I want to pound your ass!**

**O: Hey, you look so cute I could eat you up. Or out ;)**

Most of the messages continued on like this and Hinata found himself laughing at nearly all of them. As he scrolled through and looked at profiles, there was one boy who caught his eye just like Kageyama had. His profile was full of body shots and dick pics, but Hinata didn't mind because they were definitely worth looking at. Besides that, he was actually quite handsome, with light brown, almost yellow eyes and platinum gray hair that was styled upward.

**K: Hey there. You busy tonight?**

He received the message about an hour ago when he was still with Kageyama. As he continued looking through his profile, he contemplated whether it was shady to hook up with a second person in one night, but then he saw videos of the man masturbating. Turning his volume waaay down, Hinata quickly watched a few seconds of the first video -- the guy was masturbating in the shower and the cumshot was enough to get Hinata fired up for a third time that night.

**H: Hi! Not busy anymore. What's up?**

Even though an hour passed, he hoped and prayed "K" would still answer.

**K: You're super cute. Wanna come over to my place for some fun?**

Hinata smiled sheepishly.

**K: Hmm...what kind of fun?**

**K: Tell me what you like and I'll give it to you. I like to please ;p**

**H: I don't really know what I'm in the mood for. This is only my second time with a guy.**

**K: Second?! Then you definitely need to come over. I'll blow your fucking mind.**

Hinata's overactive imagination was already forming various scenarios of what kind of fun "K" could be talking about. Something rough? He looked dominating. Or maybe he was an expert at blowjobs. The image of "K" sucking off Hinata until he filled his mouth with cum had Hinata's pants feeling uncomfortably tight.

**H: Promise?**

**K: Promise. Here's my address. Dial #0710 to get in.**

Tonight was Hinata's lucky night. "K" didn't live very far from where he was, just a couple train stops away. He finished his frappuccino in a hurry and rushed out to the nearest station. Within ten minutes he was at the front door to "K"'s apartment and he quickly dialed the buzzer number. His adrenaline was rushing through his veins, making him bounce on his heels while tapping his fingers against his thigh. The buzzer sounded and he stepped into the apartment building -- this one was much more modern and new compared to Kageyama's. The mirrors on the elevator doors shined under the light and Hinata took a minute to straighten out his appearance so it didn't look like he was just fucked by someone else. He felt so naughty meeting with a second person after just being fucked, but it's not like this was an affair. This is a casual hook-up, just like Kageyama was and even if Kageyama wanted to see him again, that didn't mean they were an exclusive couple. There was nothing morally wrong about what Hinata was doing.

The elevator ride to the seventh floor was quick and finding "K"'s apartment was even quicker. Taking a breath, he knocked on the door and waited impatiently outside.

Just then, a thought hit him -- what if "K" wasn't a nice guy? He met Kageyama in public for safety reasons and now he was about to meet someone he didn't know _at their own apartment_. For all he knew, "K" was just putting up a front. Maybe he lured in young guys like Hinata and did horrible, unspeakable things to them. Hinata's heart beat fast in his chest at the thought he just made a terrible mistake and just as he was about to turn to leave, the door clicked open.

"Hey. Are you...the guy from Grindr?"

Hinata gulped -- "K" was even more handsome in person than he imagined. He was tall, at least six feet, and even though his eyebrows were bleached to match his silver hair, they stood out against his tanned skin and highlighted his yellow eyes.

"Uh -- yeah. I'm Hinata Shouyou." Hinata bowed respectfully and "K" smirked.

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou. Come in!"

Bokuto stood shirtless in the doorway with his loose-fitting jeans hanging low on his hips, showing off his pleasure trail that was, of course, bleached silver. Hinata was shaking on the spot; all the confidence he had just melted away into the floor because even though Bokuto was dangerously good-looking, the thoughts from before were still at the front of his mind. Yet, he still followed Bokuto into his home.

It was clean and spacious -- much different from Kageyama's place. There was an actual bedroom that Bokuto lead him to by gently grabbing Hinata's hand.

"You're kind of sweaty. Are you nervous?"

"Ah, sorry!" Hinata pulled his hand away and wiped it on his shirt. "Y-yeah, I guess I am. Second time, remember?"

"Aw, that's so cute. C'mere."

In the middle of his bedroom, Bokuto held Hinata by the shoulders and dipped down for a kiss. Hinata gasped, his whole body clenching and kept his eyes open so he could see any attacks coming. Bokuto snuck his tongue into his mouth, his strong hands slid down to his waist and pulled Hinata against his muscled body. To be pressed against someone so much more seductive than he could handle would normally have Hinata melting on the spot, but his nerves wouldn't let him relax and Bokuto noticed. He pulled away, his thick brows furrowing in the center.

"What's wrong? Changed your mind?"

"Um. I'm -- oh god, I don't know. I'm so nervous and so tense, I can't relax. I'm sorry."

He could feel his face burning up with embarrassment and he attempted to hide his face behind his hands. He was being so stupid, but he couldn't stop panicking!

"Hey, hey, hey! It's okay! This kind of thing is weird every time. I'm nervous, too."

Hinata looked up at him in doubt through his fingers.

"Okay, I'm just a little nervous. But still nervous! Look, let's relax a bit before we get into it, yeah? I know exactly what to do. Get on the bed."

Hinata exhaled a deep breath and got onto the soft bed as demanded.

"Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach. Yeah, just like that. Okay, I'm gonna sit on your hips."

"Why?" Hinata asked suspiciously.

As Bokuto climbed onto the bed, Hinata watched his every move out of the corner of his eye. Bokuto's weight was heavy on his body which, for some odd reason, calmed Hinata.

"I'm going to massage you!" He announced excitedly while reaching for some oil in his bedside drawer.

"Oh. I've never been massaged before."

"What?! Oh man, you're in for a treat. I happen to be the _best_ at massages. Just ask any of my friends."

The cool oil dripping onto his back made Hinata gasp. He hugged Bokuto's pillow tight until he felt his hands smooth the oil over his skin. He sighed, releasing all the tension he was holding onto as Bokuto added pressure with his thumbs, working up along his spine and spreading his fingers over his shoulders. He held Bokuto's pillow to his face, inhaling his scent that filled his nostrils with such a nostalgic, pleasant feeling. He hummed in satisfaction. His eyelids fluttered closed as he sunk into the pillow, inhaling deeply while Bokuto worked at his muscles.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a husky, low tone.

"Good. You're awesome at this."

"Yeah, you're driving me crazy right now."

"Huh? How?"

"You serious? You're making the hottest sounds!"

"Pfft, no I'm not! I'm just relaxing."

"Uh-huh. Watch."

Using the pad of his palm, Bokuto pushed into Hinata's lower back and Hinata let out a sensual moan completely accidentally.

"See? That shit right there gets me so turned on."

"I don't mean it, I swear!"

"Mmm, it's fine. You can be as loud as you want..."

Hinata's lips tensed into a tight line when a wave of heat rolled up his cock to the tip at the innuendo. Bokuto shifted lower to straddle Hinata's legs and his hands worked lower, groping at Hinata's ass and his breath hitched from the rough fondling. Working through his jeans, Bokuto made his way down his thighs, then back up inside before dipping his palm between his groin and groping Hinata's hard erection. Hinata moaned and bucked his hips into Bokuto's palm. The bed creaked as Bokuto leaned forward over Hinata's small frame to whisper in his ear.

"Take off your pants."

All nervousness Hinata felt before was gone, replaced by a needy lust that had him stripping his pants faster than he ever had while Bokuto remained hovering above him so he could maneuver. He lay on the bed at Bokuto's mercy and his heart raced from the excitement of what Bokuto would do.

"Mmm...Shouyou, you look good like this."

His hands gripped Hinata's bare ass, spreading them apart and Hinata shivered from the chill of the air on his hot asshole.

"You still nervous?"

"Um...not so much. I'm...excited."

"Good. Me too."

Bokuto squeezed his cheeks one last time then smoothed his hands up his back while leaning down over him. His hot breath was on Hinata's neck who sighed seductively when Bokuto's lips pressed against his neck behind his ear. Silently, Bokuto peppered kisses down his neck, along his shoulders, and down his spine, all while his fingertips traced over his waist. As he lowered, Bokuto shifted even further down the bed until he was able to kiss at Hinata's lower back.

"Shouyou...have you ever been rimmed?"

"R-rimmed?? Like...you mean..."

"Eaten out?"

"Uh...no, not ever." Hinata's face was red from the thought.

"Is it okay if I do it?"

Shyly, Hinata looked over his shoulder at Bokuto. The man was hovering over his ass, a playful smile on his face while his intense gaze honed in on Hinata. Nervously, he nodded in consent, even though he had absolutely no idea what he was getting into. Bokuto's smile widened with excitement; he licked his lower lip while spreading Hinata's ass wide and Hinata pressed his face into the pillow to hide his embarrassment. He could feel drops of drool dripping onto his hole and he tightened up. Then, his warm tongue touched him and he gasped from the strange feeling.

"Relax, it'll feel good."

Hinata gulped. How could this possibly feel good? He did his best to relax and Bokuto licked up from his taint and over his hole, humming gently as if he actually enjoyed the taste of Hinata's asshole.

After a few gentle strokes, when Hinata was finally getting used to the feeling, Bokuto switched gears and stuck the tip of his tongue inside Hinata's taut hole. Hinata yelped and dug his forehead into the pillow when his shoulders arched up.

"You're so soft and red. Were you playing with yourself before you came?"

Kageyama briefly popped into Hinata's mind and he blushed.

"Uh -- y-yeah. I was masturbating. With a toy!"

"Oh fuck," Bokuto said before licking over Hinata's hole again. "That's so fucking hot. Looks like you went pretty hard at it!"

Bokuto's tongue was back inside and this time, he applied suction with his lips. Hinata sighed, catching himself by surprise -- was he actually enjoying this? He could feel Bokuto's strong hands gripping his cheeks, could feel his lips against his ass while his tongue got to work fucking his loose hole. His face was red hot and his cock was pulsing painfully; turns out, he really enjoys getting his ass eaten out.

He cried out when he felt Bokuto's fingers squeeze between him and the bed to grope up his dripping cock and finally, Bokuto pulled away, wiping his lips with his free hand.

"I wanna fuck you so bad. Pass me a condom from the drawer there."

Gulping, Hinata hurried to reach into one of the drawers at the bedside table and pulled out a string of condoms. He tore one off and tossed it to Bokuto over his back. Bokuto was quick to roll the condom down over his hard cock, keeping his pants on but lowered past his ass, then leaned over Hinata again to whisper in his ear.

"Is it cool if we do it like this?" He asked, rubbing himself over the cleft of Hinata's ass.

Hinata was in a weird position, lying flat on the bed with his knees bent out to make room for Bokuto, but he was comfortable.

"Y-yeah, it's fine. Just...." He pumped his hips against the bed for some friction against his aching cock. "Just fuck me, please."

If he could see the look on Bokuto's face, he'd be regretting his words -- Bokuto was known to get carried away when he was excited. His eyes glistened and he bit his lip to hold back a huge smile before reaching for the lube and pouring a generous amount into his palm. He rubbed it all over his cock and used the leftover on Hinata's hole, even though it was still wet with his spit. Hinata was so loose he didn't need any prep, or so he thought. The head of Bokuto's cock pushed inside easily and Hinata groaned, but then his girth overcame Hinata's muscles and the familiar burn of penetration had him wincing.

"Ngh! It--hurts!"

"Too much?" Bokuto asked.

"Um..." Hinata shook his head. "Just go slow."

Slow was something Bokuto struggled with, but he tried; he looked down between him and Hinata so he could watch himself disappear inside the man, bathing in the sound of his moans that came with each inch he pushed in until all of his cock was inside.

"Mmmm Shouyou, you're so warm inside!" He praised.

"A-and...you're so big! It feels...really good."

Bokuto bristled with sexual energy. Hinata could feel his body pressing down onto his back, squishing him into the bed; his arms slid underneath his own until they were holding hands under the pillow. This touch of affection made Hinata's heart flutter and he nuzzled against Bokuto's cheek that was now next to his; Bokuto seemed to like it because Hinata could feel his heart speed up.

Gently, Bokuto pulled his hips back and ground down into him trying to hit his prostate on the first try.

"Haah! Ohh f-fuck, Bokuto-san!"

"Did I get it?" He asked.

"Yeah! Do it again, please!"

Bokuto smirked and kissed Hinata's cheek. "Anything for you."

Knowing exactly where to hit now, he increased his speed while still hitting Hinata's prostate. The needy moans dripped from Hinata's lips shamelessly like honey and Bokuto drank them up, closing his eyes so he could listen to them as he fucked him into the bed. Bokuto gradually increased his pace and strength in his thrusts until they were practically bouncing against the bed and Hinata was nearly screaming.

"Bokuto-sa-san! So good! You're so good! Fuck!"

Hinata was so embarrassed to hear himself crying out like a slut, but the sex was so good he didn't even care. Who knows if he'll see Bokuto again, so he may as well enjoy it while it lasts. Besides, every time he said his name, Bokuto ramped up his efforts until Hinata was drooling into his gray pillow.

Suddenly, Bokuto's warmth was gone from his back and his hands were now on either side of his head on the bed. He felt his muscular thighs adjust between his legs, and then...Bokuto began pounding into him.

"Oh! Oh shit! Bokuto -- san!"

Hinata could hardly speak. Bokuto was thrusting so hard and fast, his small body was easily jostled. His cock was fiercely rubbing against the sheets, but the soft silk only brought him pleasure. He could only imagine how much pre-cum he had dumped up until now, but he could easily make buckets if Bokuto kept up this rough fucking any longer.

"Fuck! Hinata! Your ass is so good! I can't wait to make you cum!"

"Me too! Puh -- please make me cu -- cum! I want to cum!"

"Oh fuck!"

Bokuto scooped Hinata up from the bed, exposing his discoloured cock that was covered in his own pre-cum. He pulled back on his upper arms to arch Hinata against him, leaving his hands hanging limply at his sides and his head to loll back onto Bokuto's shoulders.

"Shouyou, look beside you."

Lazily, Hinata obeyed and he was shocked out of his daze; how did he not see it before? Across from the bed was a closet with mirrors on the doors. He could everything from Bokuto's bare ass to Hinata's cock protruding from his hips.

"Oh my god! No! I don't wanna see!"

"Fuck yes you do. I love watching sex, it makes it so much hotter. I mean, look at you."

He briefly let go of Hinata to reach his hand around and pump his cock with his strong hand. Hinata melted in his grip, his knees going weak and his eyes rolling back from the much-needed touch. He reflexively pushed his hips forward into his grasp as if asking him to finish him off.

"Look at that, you're such a slut for me. I love it. Tell me you wanna cum like this." He whispered into his ear before nipping at his lobe.

"Hnnn...Bokuto-san..."

Hinata looked over again, ignoring his own flustered reflection to watch Bokuto jerk him off in the mirror. For whatever reason, his cock pulsed a the sight of it.

"C'mon, baby. I won't fuck you until you tell me."

"Hngh!!" He whined at the brisk feeling of his hot breath against his neck. "Please...Bokuto-san...please fuck me and make me cum."

"How? How should I fuck you?" He gripped the base of Hinata's cock and Hinata squirmed.

"Like this! Looking at the mirror! Please, please, pleeaaase fuck me!"

Bokuto growled and gripped his arms forcefully, letting his upper body fall forward so he was at an angle. When he started thrusting, the head of his cock hit his prostate perfectly and Hinata all but screamed his name.

"That's it! I wanna hear you scream when you cum!" He praised.

Hinata was panting so heavily he could barely breathe. His tongue hung out over his chin; when he looked in the mirror he was ashamed to see himself, so he focused on Bokuto. His strong hips slapping into him, his abdominal muscles and thighs flexing so he could fuck him with everything he had, and his own body jostling at the mercy of his grip. He wondered momentarily if his fingers would leave marks on his arms.

"Fuck! Shouyou, I'm cumming!"

Hinata's head dropped forward and he looked at his cock. It was a painful purple near the head; he was so ready to cum.

"Ah...ah! I'm -- close!" Hinata babbled out.

He was more than close, he was teetering right on the edge. A strong ripple of electricity worked its way up from his toes into his groin and he struggled against Bokuto's grip.

"Cumming! I'm cumming!"

Surprisingly, Bokuto let him go and he fell forward onto his hands just as he started cumming. He arched and writhed as his orgasm coursed through him and his cum shot out onto the gray bedding. At some point, Bokuto pulled out, but Hinata was sure he hadn't finished. Then, his hand was his in his hair, yanking his head back and Hinata looked in the mirror to see what was happening.

Bokuto was pumping his cock fervently with a curled lip; when he came, he grunted almost painfully until his jaw loosened and his mouth opened up to release pleasurable moans, all while shooting his load onto Hinata's ass and lower back.

Hinata had never watched himself -- or anyone else -- have sex besides what he saw in porn. To see it in real life, to watch someone cum on him like he was a dirty slut that needed to be owned and marked, left him feeling devilishly naughty.

_That's it. Cum on me. I want it all over me._

"Haah...haah...fuck. That was amazing."

Breathless, Hinata just nodded in agreement and huffed a small laugh. He still couldn't believe he was -- that he had done something like this, meeting a complete stranger at their house and getting fucked recklessly.

"Hey, um...can I take a photo? I'll leave your face out and won't mention your name. This kind of shot with my cum all over you would be perfect for my page."

"Your...page??"

Did he mean something besides his Grindr profile?

"Yeah, I run a blog as a way of making some side money. I post videos of guys I fuck or me masturbating, photos, nudes. Is it ok?"

As he asked, he was already fetching his phone from his back pocket. Hinata gulped.

"Umm...Yeah, okay! Just please don't mention my name. It would ruin me at school and work."

"No problem. You aren't the first guy I've posted pictures of."

For some strange reason, that kind of pissed him off. He followed Bokuto's instructions, stuck his butt out, leaned down so his shoulders were on the bed, and let him fondle his ass however he liked for the photo. When the shutter went off, Hinata's skin prickled.

"Ohh shit...this is so good. Wanna see it?"

Why the hell not? He raised up and turned around enough so Bokuto could show him; sure enough, it was a pretty decent photo, even if it was of his pale ass covered in cum. While Bokuto got to editing the photo on his laptop, Hinata borrowed his shower; the feeling of semen drying on his skin was one of the worst things, like when he used to pour liquid glue in his palm as a kid and let it dry, except glue didn't come from another human being.

The hot water felt beyond wonderful. He inhaled the steam into his lungs, sighing as if it were cleansing him from the inside out. He lathered the soap so it was nice and sudzy and smudged it all over himself, paying extra attention to his backside that was now aching. He was buzzing with a new sort of faux-confidence; he and his partners knew this was probably a one-time thing, but the idea that they reached out to _him_ just so they could spend some time together was kind of...flattering. Hinata knew better than to think he was special; if he had denied, they would have found someone else without a second thought.

_Still, it's nice to feel wanted, even if just temporarily._

He finished up his shower and stepped out, grabbing the clean towel Bokuto offered and drying off his hair.

"Awww, I'm too late!"

Hinata looked up to find Bokuto naked in the doorway.

"I wanted to come join you..." he said with a disappointed expression. Hinata smiled and wrapped the towel around himself.

"You should have acted sooner, there was _a lot_ of space in that shower of yours." He said with a flirty tone in his voice.

"Well," Bokuto started as he pulled Hinata against him, "Maybe next time you're over we can use all that space."

Hinata's heart fluttered. _He wants to see me again_. "I like the sound of that."

Bokuto leaned in slow and kissed Hinata gently, a facade of how he was in bed. Hinata stood up on his toes and held onto Bokuto's strong arms while they kissed until Bokuto wrapped his arms around him, embracing him tighter. Before either of them knew it, they had been full-on making out for about five minutes until Hinata's toes were hurting and he stepped back. Bokuto was biting his lip and eyeing Hinata's slim body up and down, something that left Hinata feeling bashful. He hurried past Bokuto and got dressed, much to Bokuto's protest.

"I better get going. I got some studying to do tonight."

"Oh, you're in school?"

Right, he and Bokuto didn't really talk like he did with Kageyama.

"Yeah, I'm at the dorms at the Tokyo B University."

"Ohh, not too far then. That's good to know."

Hinata smiled bashfully again, Bokuto was proving to be more than he could handle in every sense. Once dressed, Bokuto escorted him to the doorway and they parted with one more kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that night with Bokuto, Hinata couldn’t stop thinking about him, and it didn’t help that Bokuto had been texting him every day, either.  Apart from his webcam job, he also worked at an owl café during the day.  After he finished high school, he attended a university with a scholarship he earned from playing volleyball in the national games, but a shoulder injury brought an end to that career and he dropped out of school altogether.

When they weren’t discussing their lives, they were discussing sex.  Bokuto would send lewd pictures of him masturbating in the bathroom at work, telling Hinata how hard he makes him and how he can’t control himself when he thinks about him.  It was total bullshit, but Hinata ate it up anyway.  He invited Hinata to watch one of his webcam sessions, but Hinata found it…distasteful.  He was angry when he thought about Bokuto on cam in front of others, doing things that he thought were something special for him, but when he realized Bokuto was probably sending the exact same photos to other men he couldn’t help the jealousy that sprouted. 

Which got him thinking that maybe this wasn’t a healthy thing to get into.  Bokuto is a free man, he can share his photos and videos with whoever he wants and Hinata knew he had no right to be getting jealous.  So then why did he keep answering his messages?

These thoughts obsessively circled in his mind just as he ran laps around the university grounds.  Usually, a good run helped to clear his head, but today the thoughts persisted like a hungry parasite, feeding off the negative energy and shitting out jealous feelings in his heart.  Defeated, he stopped at the park on the grounds and took out his phone to text Bokuto only to find a message waiting for him.

**Hey hey hey!  Are you free tonight??**

**> >Yup.  **

**Awesome!  I need to get out.  Let’s meet up for some drinks!!**

Hinata sighed.  A night out sounded like so much fun, but should he really see Bokuto when he’s dealing with all these feelings?  After a couple of minutes with no answer, he got another message.

**Come onnnn, please say yes!**

**> >Okay, okay!  Where should we meet?**

**Weeelll if you’re feeling up to it, maybe you can come to my place first ;p  I’ve been missing you lately**

His next message had a photo attached; it showed Bokuto standing in front of the bathroom mirror at work, lifting his shirt up to show off his body and sporting a smug grin like he knew exactly how it would affect Hinata. 

“Fffuck,” Hinata said, bringing his hand to cover his mouth as if trying to muffle himself.  Bokuto was one hell of a handsome man and it was no wonder he was so popular as a cam star.  Hinata pictured himself licking his way down those gorgeous abs to suck him off and make him cum all over the sink.  His semi-hard erection pressing against his jogging shorts reminded him of where he was and he started typing a response.

**> >Meanie!  I’m at the park right now >:c**

**Ooo, I didn’t know you were into exhibitionism.  Let’s play~**

**> >No!  Give me the address of the bar or I won’t go at all**

**Fiiine loser**

Bokuto finally gave up the address and Hinata closed his phone for now.  His erection died down within a few minutes and he hurried back to his dorm to study with his roommate who was now tutoring him part-time. 

* * *

His afternoon crawled by thanks to his tutoring session and by the end, his brain had turned to pudding, so he had a quick nap to recover.  Afterward, he met up with friends in the cafeteria to grab some grub, then spent his early evening in his dorm playing video games with Kenma online.  By the time he needed to leave he had showered, “prepped”, dressed, and even went the extra mile of styling his hair with some pomade for that “organized chaos” look. 

He hadn’t heard of the club he was meeting Bokuto at, but he figured Bokuto knew all the good spots, so he didn’t bother looking it up beforehand.  He took the train to Shinjuku and made his way through the busy streets to the club; it was a 2-story club near the top of the building with the bar and dancefloor on the 8th floor and a secondary dancefloor on the roof.  When Hinata entered the 8th floor from the elevator he was ambushed with loud, pulsating music and coloured lights that lit up the darkness of the bar.  Upon reviewing his texts, Bokuto should have been sitting at the bar itself, so he weaved his small frame through the crowd towards the bar and found Bokuto sticking out from the crowd.  His hair was styled as usual and he wore plain, ripped jeans with a graphic muscle shirt that showed off his upper body.  When he leaned over, his loose top would hang so far from his body Hinata could see his bare torso underneath and right through to the other side. 

“Bokuto!”  He called when he reached the bar.  Bokuto turned and smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen when he recognized him.

“Shouyou! You came! I’m so happy!”

Bokuto got up from the stool and pulled him into a big hug.  His cologne hit Hinata right in the face and he almost coughed from the intensity of it.  Not to say it wasn’t a pleasant smell, just a bit strong.

“I brought someone for you to meet! This is my old buddy Kuroo!”

He moved aside so his friend could properly introduce himself.  He was lighter skinned than Bokuto with stark black hair that was styled up and the front hanging down over his face.  His angular jawline was accompanied by a confident smile, and his brown eyes were narrowed like that of a sly street cat.  He wore dark-washed skinny jeans and a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons were undone to show off his lithe collarbones.  Hinata gulped.

_Oh shit, his friend is hot._

“Hey, nice to meet you. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”  He said in a much quieter, lower tone than Bokuto’s boisterous voice.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou.”

“Yeah, Kotarou’s told me a lot about you.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah man, he can’t stop talking about you.”

Kuroo laughed when Bokuto punched him in the arm and under the darkness of the bar, Hinata noticed his tanned cheekbones coloured pink.  Hinata blushed as he tried to hide the smile that threatened in his cheeks. 

“You drinking tonight?  Let me get your first one.”  Kuroo offered.

Hinata was about to decline, but then he saw Bokuto’s attention caught by something behind him, so he followed his gaze to see a rather beautiful girl leaning against the bar trying to get the bartender’s attention.  Her long hair was tied into a high ponytail to show off her slim neck and she wore a long-sleeved crop top that bared her stomach.  When Hinata looked back, Bokuto had his bottom lip between his teeth and a wide smile.  His smile fell instantly.

“Sure. Rum and coke.”

Hinata didn’t drink much.  Apart from beer and the odd rum and coke, there wasn’t a lot he could tolerate.  So, when his drink arrived with a shot glass next to it full of clear liquid, he shot Kuroo a disgruntled look.

“Aw, just one! It’s white rum. Wouldn’t want you mixing drinks.”

Bokuto picked up his shot glass and together, they held out their drinks to Hinata, waiting for him to decide.  Hinata sighed and rolled his eyes.  It had been a long time since he partied properly, so maybe he needed this. 

Besides, Kuroo paid for it and Hinata wasn’t one to turn down free alcohol.

He raised his drink and the boys cheered him on before all three downed the shots in one go.  The alcohol stung Hinata’s nose and burned its way into his stomach, but damn did it feel good.  And Kuroo was good on his promise to not buy him any more shots unless he asked for it. 

As the night wore on, Hinata soon found himself on the upper dancefloor.  Alcohol always warmed him up, so the cool night air was refreshing on his face.  Kuroo and Bokuto were with him and all three lost themselves in the beat of the music and the cheering of the crowd.  The DJ was on the floor below, but speakers were set up so they could still hear his announcements and there were two touch-screens near the doorway for song requests.  But Hinata didn’t care; if the music had a good beat to it, he could dance to anything. 

He felt arms wrap around his waist from behind which shocked him out of his trance, and he looked over his shoulder to see not Bokuto, but Kuroo smiling down at him. 

“Kuroo-san, what are you doing?”

“When Kotarou showed me your photo, I thought you were so fucking cute.  I just had to meet you.”

Hinata blushed and Kuroo’s embrace tightened.

“Is this ok?  You can tell me ‘no’ if it’s not.”

Hinata panicked and looked around him to see who was staring.  It was then he realized they weren’t at an ordinary bar; all over there were couples dancing.  Some men, some women, and some hetero couples, too, but no one was bothering anybody, and he even watched as one same-sexed couple started messily making out in the middle of the dancefloor.  His panic receded, so he looked at Bokuto next.  He was staring at them with a sly smile, his bright eyes roving over Hinata’s frame like he enjoyed seeing someone take interest in him.  When Hinata’s worried gaze met his, Bokuto nodded for him to continue.

Well, if Bokuto was okay with it then surely it was fine.  It’s not like he had any say in who he could dance with, but for some reason, Hinata felt like he needed his permission.  He craned his neck to look at Kuroo and smiled up at him.

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

Kuroo leaned down and gently kissed Hinata on his dry lips.  His hands moved from his waist to his hips and he pressed his groin against Hinata’s ass, using his hands to grind Hinata against him.  Hinata sighed as they kissed, his body warming up again but for an entirely different reason other than alcohol.  One of Hinata’s hand rested on top of Kuroo’s while his other reached up to cup the side of his face, pulling him in closer to deepen their kiss.  His light buzz relaxed him so much he didn’t worry what his kissing was like or if Kuroo enjoyed it, he simply lost himself in the moment of kissing someone new in the middle of the dancefloor of a gay bar. 

Their kissing furthered and Kuroo hungrily bit his lower lip.  They broke momentarily to stare at each other’s hazy eyes, then Kuroo spun Hinata around to pull him in so their semi-hard erections pushed against each other through their jeans.  Hinata bit back a moan, clawing at Kuroo’s shirt to grab handfuls of the soft fabric and pulling him down to his level so they could full-on make out like horny teenagers.  Kuroo took it a step further, crouching down to grasp Hinata’s thighs and hiked him up to waist level; Hinata reflexively wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s waist, then his arms around his neck, and let himself moan as they kissed. 

All around he could hear people cheering them on.  It was so weird to think complete strangers were watching them make out, but also exhilarating in a way.  He wouldn't normally be so open when he was with men, so to freely kiss another man and get so much support felt liberating.  He could have spent much longer in that moment, but his cock was so hard it pushed painfully against his zipper – he needed more than this. 

“Kuroo-san,” he whispered against his lips, “I need more.”

Kuroo seemed to understand immediately and his brown eyes glistened with intent.  He lowered Hinata onto his feet with a final kiss, then pulled him off the dancefloor while holding his hand.  The second before they disappeared, Hinata looked back to see Bokuto still on the dancefloor, smiling and talking with the girl in the crop top from earlier.  He felt a hole punch into his gut; maybe he was better off leaving with Kuroo.

Kuroo led him down to the 8th floor and past the bar where the bathrooms were.  He hurriedly pushed open an empty stall, gently nudged Hinata aside, and closed the door.  With the door shut they drowned in the privacy of the moment with a pause, taking the time to fully check the other out.  Kuroo’s lips were wet and swollen from their kiss and his skin was flushed from his cheeks down to his chest.  He dragged his hand through his thick hair from front to back while undoing his shirt with his other hand.

“Is this really okay?  Like, in a place like this?”  Hinata asked.

“Don’t worry about it, guys do it all the time.  Hook-ups are pretty common here.”

The thought that many other men had dumped their load in this bathroom didn’t ease his mind, but he decided to just ignore it.  Kuroo seemed to be dripping with sex.  There was no way Hinata could even begin to try exuding that much lust, but he still did his best.  He let his lips part so he could pant, making a show of his chest rising as he followed suit undoing his flannel shirt.  He knew men and women loved his big doe-like eyes when he looked up at them, so he lowered his face and kept his eyes up to Kuroo as if submitting to his dominance.

“Are you gonna fuck me or what?”

Kuroo froze like a deer caught in the headlights.  Hinata may be shy, but alcohol gave him the boost in confidence he needed to seduce someone like him.  His lips spread into a smile, his red tongue snaking out to lick his canine before gliding across his upper teeth while his brown eyes honed in on Hinata.  Hinata sparked something dangerous and he placed his hands against the wall behind him, ready for Kuroo’s attack.  Kuroo rushed him, slamming his palms on the wall by his head and diving down for an intense, passionate kiss.

“Kuroo-san, yes!  Don’t stop.” 

His hands moved to Hinata’s pants, undoing them in a flurry before diving down into his briefs to bring his cock out and stroke it.

“Mmm!!”  Hinata moaned, thrusting his hips up into his grip.  He worked at Kuroo’s buckle and zipper, pulling the stiff fabric of his skinny jeans apart and ripping his underwear down so he, too, was exposed and began rubbing his hard cock in his fist. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Hinata.”  He whispered with their foreheads pressed together.  Hinata smiled with his tongue sticking out between his teeth in a teasing way.

“Yeah?  How turned on are you right now?”  He asked.

“I’m so horny I could fuck you raw in a public bathroom.”

Hinata laughed, but the word “raw” caught his attention and his hand stopped briefly.

“You do have protection, right?”

Kuroo nodded.  “Yeah, yeah, don’t worry.  No lube, though.”

“It’s fine.  Start stretching me.”

He could feel Kuroo’s nails of his free hand drag down his side under his shirt while Kuroo let out a low growl.

“Fuck, you drive me crazy.  I can’t wait to have my dick inside you.”

“Then stop wasting time!”

Hinata pulled his pants down and turned around for Kuroo, planting his cheek against the cool metal.

“Are you clean?”  Kuroo asked.  Hinata nodded.

Kuroo quickly sucked on his two fingers, coating them in saliva, then brought them to Hinata’s entrance.  Upon feeling the coolness of his touch, Hinata stuck his ass out more, planting his hands against the wall for support.  His heart raced inside his chest as the prospect of getting fucked in a bathroom stall ramped up the adrenaline in his body.  Kuroo’s two fingers entered him all at once and Hinata’s knees buckled; he curled his fingers against the wall and let his eyes roll back.

“Ohhh---, that’s good.”

“That was easy.  Did you stretch already?”

“A-ah!  A-a little bit at home.  I haven’t seen – ngh – Bokuto in a while, so I figured we’d…y-you know.”

Kuroo smiled and huffed a laugh.

“You stretched yourself just for Kotarou?  Oh man, he’d fuck you senseless if he knew.”

Kuroo was quick to stretch him but still considerate enough to pay extra attention to Hinata’s prostate.  By the time he had three fingers inside, Hinata was a whining, mewling mess and rubbed his cock until his orgasm was just nearing the tip, causing pre-cum to drip from the slit onto the dirty tiled floor.

“Kuroo – no more.  I need it now!”  He panted desperately.

He wasted no time and removed his sopping wet fingers, wiping them off with toilet paper while Hinata turned himself around and removed his jeans to hang them over the back of the toilet.  Kuroo pulled a condom from his wallet and rolled it down over his long dick as Hinata watched; he could feel his hole twitching just from the anticipation. 

“How do you want it?”

“Can you lift me up?” 

Of course, he could.  Hinata hopped up into his waiting hands and let himself be pushed against the wall so Kuroo could position himself properly.  Once he felt the head rub over him, Kuroo slowly lowered Hinata down onto his waiting cock with his face buried into his shoulder.

“Oh shit!  Mmmm!  Kuroo-san!”

Kuroo was being a gentleman, of course, by taking his time and making sure not to hurt Hinata; maybe it was the alcohol, but Hinata had no patience for that sort of chivalry tonight.  He rolled his hips down to take more of him in and smirked when Kuroo gasped.

“Take it easy, man, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“It doesn’t hurt, I promise.  Please, Kuroo-san!  Please just fuck me!”

He hears that carnal growl again and Hinata could swear his dick got bigger inside him.  Kuroo lowers him fully, right down to the base, and Hinata throws his head back against the stall, ignoring the dull pain as he groans deliciously into the air.

“Yes!  Oh god, yes.”

Kuroo is definitely longer than Bokuto because he doesn’t remember him ever reaching this deep inside during their first time.  He can feel him right up into his gut and he experimentally swivels his hips around so he can feel him even more with his bottom lip between his teeth.  Kuroo pulls away from his shoulder, shakes his hair out of his eyes, and leans back just slightly so he can look down between them before facing Hinata.  He is smirking so proudly and really, Hinata feels proud, too, that he could make a sexual god like Kuroo gasp and smile like he has. 

“You feel really, _really_ good, Kuroo-san.”

Hinata licks his lips while looking at Kuroo’s mouth.

“Yeah?  You, too.  You took me in so well, baby.”

Hinata tightens his arms behind Kuroo’s neck and they close in for a slower, deeper kiss.  None of that hurried mess like before with teeth clacking and lip biting, just each savouring the taste of the other.  After a good few seconds of kissing, Kuroo lifts Hinata’s ass while and Hinata rises with them, then lowers back down while Kuroo thrusts up.  They easily set a good rhythm until Hinata is riding Kuroo so fluidly he can’t even tell he’s being held up in the air. 

Just as they are getting into it, there’s a sudden knock on the door.  Their little bubble they created in the stall bursts as they both halt and look to the door.

“What the hell?”  Hinata whispers in a panic.  Maybe it’s some drunk guy?  But there are other stalls, why can’t he use one of those?! 

Or maybe…it’s security?  Someone might have reported them and now there is a big beefy man waiting to kick them out! 

To his horror, Kuroo reaches for the door and unlocks it. 

“Kuroo-san!  What are you doing?!”

Hinata is helpless.  He is kicking his feet into Kuroo’s ass to make him stop but it isn’t working.  The door pushes open and Hinata’s heart drops into his stomach.

“Ohohoho, you two have been busy.”  Says Bokuto when he steps into the stall. 

He promptly closes the door behind him and locks it.  Hinata’s panic falters, but he is still worried; is Bokuto mad?  He doesn’t look mad, and he seemed okay with them leaving the dancefloor.  So why is he here?

“Ohoho indeed, he was needy, man.  I was trying to go slow, but he was so hungry for my cock, he couldn’t wait.”

Normally, Hinata would smack someone for talking like that about him or say something back, but this situation was so odd it left his brain too broken to think.

“Is that true, Shouyou?”  Bokuto asks, his eyes taking in the scene before him as he leans back against the door with his arms crossed.

“U-um, I…”

What was the question?

“Aw look, you’ve scared him, Ko!  We had something really good going.”

“Don’t let me stop you two, I’m just here for the show.”

Hinata’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion and Kuroo takes notice.  He leans forward to kiss Hinata on the cheek as he nears his ear.

“He likes to watch and be watched.  He’s a cam star, remember?  Just pretend he isn’t here.”

Kuroo licks the rim of his ear and Hinata shudders.  He starts thrusting up into him again and Hinata follows suit until they are back to their constructed cadence.  Their moans fill the small space quickly and soon, Hinata doesn’t care how much noise he is making.  He can feel Kuroo’s cock sliding in and out of his loosened hole and the feeling is absolutely addicting; he rubs his prostate just perfectly to build his orgasm at a steady pace without sending him over too quickly, so he can enjoy the feeling of him for as long as humanly possible.

But then Bokuto is in sight, standing behind Kuroo and Hinata looks at him with a flushed face and wet lips. 

“You look fucking wrecked, Shouyou.  It suits you.”

Hinata blushes, but it hardly makes a difference with how red his face already is.  Bokuto presses himself against Kuroo’s back, forcing him to slow to a grind and Hinata whines with the intense stimulation on his prostate.  Bokuto is leaning over to his other ear to whisper hotly.

“How does he feel, Tetsurou?  Better than anyone you’ve had?”

Kuroo nods and kisses Hinata on the neck as if to prove it to him.

“You look so fucking good when you fuck.  But you already know that.  I wonder what Hinata would think if he saw how weak you can get.”

Kuroo seems affected by his words and bites his bottom lip. 

“Let’s show him, okay?”

Bokuto’s hands snaked around his waist, around where he and Hinata are connected and right into his briefs until he has his balls in his loose grip.  Kuroo’s thrusts stutter when Bokuto grabs hold of them and his mouth drops open to gasp.

“Fuck, Kotarou.”  He whispers and instinctively nuzzles into Bokuto’s cheek.

Bokuto starts fondling his sac, rolling it around in his large palm and using the heel of his hand to push up into his taint.

“Ohhh fuck!”

Kuroo’s head falls forward onto Hinata’s shoulder and his hips stop.  Hinata is a bit disappointed, but not too much since he is pretty sure he was going to cum if Kuroo kept up the grind any longer.  His hands slide into his hair to comfort him while Bokuto makes him slowly crumble.  His shoulders are shaking from the pleasure and Hinata is almost eager to witness this side of him.

“Yoooo, you guys’havin’ a pardy in there?  Can I join?”  Someone asks in a slurred voice and Hinata sees their fingers grip the top of the stall.  He starts to worry they are going to peak in, but Bokuto scares them off.

“FUCK OFF, JACKASS!  NO ONE WANTS YOU!”

“Oh fuck you, asshole!  It’was jus’ a queshtun!”

Bokuto shakes his head before turning his attention back to Kuroo; Hinata sighs a breath of relief when he hears the guy stumble away.

“That’s it, Tetsurou.  Let yourself go.”  Bokuto says before sliding his other hand around to his chest and pinching one of his nipples.

“Ngh!  Kotarou!  Oh shit!”

Kuroo thrusts into Hinata as deep as he can go and Hinata grunts from the sudden pressure.  Now his whole body is shaking and Hinata isn’t sure if he can keep holding him much longer.

“Kotarou, stop!  I’m gonna cum.  Fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

On command, Bokuto pulls away quickly and steps back as far as he can in the confined space.  He is wearing the biggest shit-eating grin possible when Kuroo’s knees shake and he nearly collapses on the spot.

“Hinata.  Sorry.  I gotta—”

“It’s okay, it’s okay.”  He says in a comforting tone while he is shakily lowered to the ground.  Hinata’s landing is questionable since his legs are feeling just as weak.

Kuroo surrenders to sitting on the toilet, his erection still rock-hard, and he tightly grips the base to stave off his orgasm while catching his breath.  That leaves Hinata standing awkwardly against the wall for support, his dick out and ass gaping, while Bokuto checks him out.  Their eyes meet and Hinata smiles seductively when he contemplates giving himself to Bokuto next to finish the job.

But, as he is looking him over, he notices something different; something that wasn’t there at the start of the night.  There is a small, dark spot on his neck, just below his jawline under his ear. 

 _It’s a hickey._ He thinks and the girl in the crop top comes back to mind.  His gut twists into knots.

Bokuto steps towards him and Hinata quickly turns his attention to Kuroo as if he wasn’t just ogling him.

“Kuroo-san, are you ready?”

Kuroo nods, totally oblivious to what just happened and opens his arms for Hinata to crawl into his lap.  It takes some maneuvering, but Hinata is flexible and manages to set himself back down onto his waiting dick.  He steadies himself with his hands on his shoulders and closes his eyes while taking him in all over again.  When he reaches the base, he wastes no time and starts riding Kuroo at a steady pace.  He moans from the familiar feeling of his cock sliding in-and-out of him.

“Kuroo-san, you feel so good!”  Hinata says with a heavy breath.  He almost forgets about the hickey on Bokuto’s neck, but then Kuroo speaks.

“Hey, Kotarou.  You know what Hinata told me?  He stretched himself before coming out because he wanted you to fuck him again.”

There is a noticeable aura Hinata can feel behind him before Bokuto’s hands come into view to grab the back of the toilet and his hot breath is on his ear.

“I need to be inside you right. Fucking. Now.”

His dominance is overwhelming and Hinata feels a chill creep up his spine, over his shoulders, and down to his arms.  Kuroo is already reaching for his wallet and throws it to Bokuto so he can grab a condom and prep himself.  Kuroo lifts Hinata off him and Hinata frowns; Kuroo mistakenly interprets it as something else.

“Don’t worry, Hinata.  You’ll have something thicker inside you soon enough.”

He pulls him close to kiss him while Bokuto is rolling the condom down and positioning himself closer.  Hinata thinks about this carefully; does he really want Bokuto right now?  Earlier today he was missing him, even got himself ready just so they could have sex.  But then that girl came along…why was he so angry?  So what if Bokuto checked her out?  So what if they made out?  They were doing it while Hinata was having sex with Bokuto’s friend – really, Hinata was no different from him in that sense. 

_You aren’t dating him.  He isn’t exclusive.  He can fuck whoever he wants.  And right now…he wants to fuck you._

He repeated that last line in his head until his jealousy faded far enough away he couldn’t feel it anymore.  Though it was still there, lingering in the shadows like some decrepit goblin, it wasn’t enough to distract him from the moment.  So, when Bokuto pushed against him, he happily pushed back, letting his mouth fall open against Kuroo’s lips as he took in Bokuto’s thicker erection.

“Oh shit…Bokuto!”

“Fuu-ck yes, Shouyou.  God, I’ve missed you.”

Hinata’s heart flutters and his smile returns.  He pushes further back and Bokuto groans; when his large hands grab Hinata by his hips, Hinata feels at peace.  This just felt so right and now the girl in the crop top had been discarded to the farthest depths of his mind.  When he feels all of him inside his back muscles shake from the pleasure of it. 

“Fuck me, Bokuto.  Fuck me hard!”  Hinata begs. 

Bokuto inhales a shaky breath and starts to fuck him just like he asked.  His body shakes with each thrust and he holds onto Kuroo tightly, letting his voice ring out so everyone can hear how fucking good Bokuto fucks him.

“Yes, yes!  Just like that – oh god!  Uhn!  Uhn!”

“You’re so loud, Hinata!  You must really love Kotarou’s cock.”  Kuroo teases.

“I do!  I love his cock!” 

Bokuto growls and slows down to pound into Hinata, creating loud smacking sounds when his hips collide into Hinata’s ass.  Just as soon as he starts, Bokuto pauses to drag his phone from his back pocket and passes it to Kuroo.

“Record us, ‘kay?  Leave his face out of it.”

Kuroo nods to acknowledge his newfound duty and sets the phone up, then Bokuto resumes slamming himself into Hinata’s small body just as hard as before.

“OH! GOD!  BOKUTO – YES!”  He screams shamelessly and lets his tongue fall from his mouth.  Kuroo comments something about how lewd Hinata looks but he isn’t paying attention.  All he can think of right now is his rising pleasure and how good his pending orgasm is going to feel when he cums all over Kuroo’s chest. 

As if he could read his mind, Kuroo grabs hold of Hinata’s cock, making him jump from the additional sensation and starts pumping him erratically to help his orgasm on.  Hinata whines desperately – this is too much!  He feels Bokuto curl over him so his forehead is on his shoulder and Hinata arches his back and brings his hands up to wrap around his neck as best as he can in the position he is in, craning his neck up so he can whisper in his ear.

“I’m gonna cum, Bokuto!  I’m gonna cum so hard!  Don’t stop, don’t stop!”

Bokuto grits his teeth and fucks him faster.  Kuroo is still pleasuring him in front and Hinata feels the pressure building up from his balls right up his shaft.  He chants incomprehensible words and when he finally cums, Bokuto brings his hand to his mouth to muffle the uncontrollable sobbing scream that rises out of him. 

Kuroo and Bokuto are both moaning, each of them satisfied with a job well done as Hinata’s dick spouts cum like a geyser, painting Kuroo’s chest a milky white.  Kuroo joins him shortly after and with him, Bokuto races to his finish to cum inside Hinata’s waiting body and filling the condom to the point of overflowing. 

Hinata collapses into Kuroo and hums when he feels hands rubbing his back.  He doesn’t know whose they are, but they comfort him all the same. 

“Holy shit, Hinata.  You really know how to take dick.”  Kuroo says.

Hinata doesn’t take offense; rather, his pride inflates and he raises his head weakly to flash a big smile before letting his head fall back onto Kuroo’s shoulder with his arms hanging loosely at his side.  After some time, they start to clean up.  Condoms are tossed off, they help clean Kuroo off, and they fix each other’s clothing before exiting the stall.  Hinata splashes water onto his face and together they leave the bathroom.

* * *

It was Hinata’s first time having sex in public and, due to their loud romp, all three were banned from the bar.  Quick sex was fine and expected, but full-on threesomes and pornography-worthy screaming weren’t acceptable.  Hinata used his shirt to cover his whole head in shame, Bokuto was yelling at the manager from outside and telling him what a shit bar he owned anyway, and Kuroo was pulling him along by his wrist like a tired owner dragging their rowdy dog home.

They all crashed at Bokuto’s place, exhausted beyond all reason and threw themselves on Bokuto’s bed.  Hinata snuggled up to Bokuto and Kuroo spooned him from behind, and all three quickly fell asleep.

By morning, Hinata found himself in Bokuto’s arms.  When he woke, he saw Bokuto was already awake and staring at him with a soft smile.

“Were you watching me sleep?”

“Yup.  You were so cute, you kept mumbling and snuggling into my chest.  I couldn’t help it!”

Hinata blushed and hid his face in his round pecs.  “That’s a lie, I don’t do that.”

“Well, I did record it so I could show you.” He says as he reaches for his phone on the table behind Hinata.

“What!  You recorded me?!”

Bokuto laughs and abandons his phone.  “I’m kidding!  Geeze, you’re rowdy in the morning.  Almost as rowdy as last night.”

His eyebrows wiggle as he smirks and Hinata’s face burns hotter.  He remembers every detail of his first threesome with Kuroo, and then he remembers Kuroo came to bed with them; but when he looks over Bokuto’s shoulder, Kuroo is gone.

“Where did he go?”  He asks.

“Ah, Tetsurou is an early riser, surprisingly.  He left a little while ago.”

“Hmm.”  He says, then settles back into bed.  It’s almost nice that Kuroo is gone because now he can enjoy his time with Bokuto privately. 

But then he sees the hickey again.  This time it is much darker and his happiness falters to the point that Bokuto notices.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…”

“Don’t lie to me, I’m not that dumb.  Tell meeee.”

Hinata contorts his lips as he contemplates discussing it.  Bokuto might get mad if he tells him…but there’s no way he is letting it go now.

“That girl at the bar…did you…did she leave that hickey on your neck?”

Bokuto touches the exact spot with his fingers.

“Oh, this?  Yeah.”

“Oh.  Ok.”

“Ohhh, are you jealous?”

“No!”

“Yes you are~ Shouyou, that’s adorable!  Come here.”

Bokuto pulls Hinata into a suffocating embrace and Hinata tries to fight back against him.

“I’m not cute!” 

“Yes, you are!  Just accept it.  But hey,” he says when he releases Hinata, “if it makes you feel any better, she asked me to go home with her and I told her no ‘cause I had something better waiting for me.”

Hinata fights against the urge to smile and Bokuto sticks his tongue out between his teeth.

“See?  Shit like that makes you so fucking cute.”

“Agh!  I’m gonna shower!”

Hinata throws the covers off and over Bokuto and heads for the shower in his tight briefs.  He panics when he hears Bokuto stomping after him, then yelps as he is picked up from behind.

“Not without me this time!” 

Bokuto carries the squirming Hinata over to the shower and starts up the water while holding him with one arm.

“You beast!  Let me go!”

Bokuto is laughing and sets Hinata down so they can strip, then pulls him into the shower with him.  They stand under the warm water while embracing, letting it drip in rivulets down their bodies and they both relax entirely as the stall fills with steam.

“After this, I’ll make breakfast and then we should go out,”  Bokuto says.

“Go out?  Like a …a date?”  Hinata asks hesitantly.

“Yeah!  You wanna go to the amusement park today?  It’s supposed to be super nice outside and I haven’t been yet.”

Hinata is glad his face is turned away because now there’s no fighting his big smile.

“That sounds nice.  I need to change though.”

“Sure, we’ll stop at your dorm.  Oh, you can show me your campus!  Show me all the places you go.”

“Why?”  Hinata asks with the hint of laughter in his voice.

“Because I want to know!”

Hinata shakes his head and sighs.  Bokuto was weird sometimes, but it was a goofy kind of weird that made him smile.  With their plans set and their bodies relaxed, their shower inevitably turned into a steamy, more private session than the night before.  Hinata’s ass was beyond hurting, so they resolved to give each other handjobs and racing to see who would finish first.  It was a while before any actual cleaning got done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TWWWOOO!! Y'all I am so excited for this chapter I was being super annoying to my friend trying to get her to betaread it faster lolol.  
> Also anytime I write Bokuto I can't help but include Kuroo, they're just my favourite boys :') 
> 
> Don't forget to bookmark so you can keep up to date when the next chapter posts! And if you can, pretty please take a second to leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoy the story so far <3
> 
> Thank you all for your support!
> 
> P.S.   
> I know all 3 were drinking in the story, but they aren't drunk. Hinata is maybe tipsy while the other two are buzzed, so I didn't tag this as dubcon because Hinata isn't drunk enough to not be able to consent to sex.  
> I know there are gonna be people who say "any amount of alcohol makes you unable to consent!" Sorry but nah, not true. To a non-drinker it doesn't make sense, but to people who do drink, it does. Maybe there are some people who have one shot and they're out -- Hinata isn't that lightweight here. He can have a shot and a drink and still be okay to make decisions, he just feels light all over. You can dislike it if you want, but lots of people can consent to sex after having a couple drinks and that's the reality of it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo after I wrote the first chapter I thought "why not let Hinata have the best V-day ever?" and started writing this. As I went, I thought it would be so fucking cool to make a visual novel type of deal where the reader can pick who Hinata sees and the story would progress from the reader's choices. Pretty awesome, right?  
> I had the whole outline done up and everything, but...between the other fic I STILL haven't finished, school, work, and my social life, it was turning out to be impossible. 
> 
> Instead, I'm just going to post the different sex scenes as chapters to this series and call it a day. I've got 2 more pairings I'd like to write, but don't expect it to update very often though; I wrote this chapter about 3 months ago;;;


End file.
